


[Podfic] The After-Hours Job

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BDSM, F/F, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene is hiring a very particular sort of part-time personal assistant. Molly is looking for an after-hours job, and for something, anything, to happen in her quiet little life. Presented without further context or comment for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The After-Hours Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintergrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The After-Hours Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877978) by [wintergrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/pseuds/wintergrey). 



 

Length: 21:10  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zasjbz2dmgadbmm/The+After-Hours+Job.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-hours-job) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Assassin’s Tango](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNk9rvacryo) -John Powell


End file.
